


Basorexia and Cataglottism

by WriterOfFates



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFates/pseuds/WriterOfFates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't expect his rooftop hangout with Dick to end up like this. And he certainly doesn't expect having to pay for it with his ice cream!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basorexia and Cataglottism

**Author's Note:**

> Basorexia: A strong urge to kiss someone.  
> Cataglottism: Kissing with tongue.

High above the streets of Gotham, above the light of the lamps and noise of the traffic, two figures sat on gargoyles that jutted out of one of the many gothic high rises that gave the city it’s signature look. Red Hood leaned back against the building, legs straddling one stone figure as Nightwing perched on the head of the second, not even swaying as the winds blew around him.  Hood’s helmet had been left behind with his bike, down on the streets and a few blocks away, and beads of sweat were on his forehead as the heat of the midsummer night hung around them as the ice cream cones they had bought while on patrol slowly melted.

“God… Fucking Gotham… How the hell does a city this dark and gloomy get this fucking hot?” Jason complained, wiping at his forehead with the glove on his ice cream free hand before licking at the drips running down the cone in his other.

Dick chuckles, “You’re not used to it by now?” He nibbles on his cone, even as his eyes follow the trail of Jay’s tongue.

“Is it possible to ever be used to it. You’d think the city got transported to the fucking equator during summer and then to the south pole in the winter. No place should have this many highs and lows!” He groans as he spots a drip running down onto his glove, muttering, “No way in hell am I licking that.”

“You’re eating it too slow, Little Wing.” Dick took another bite of his cone, nearly finishing it off.

“Well I’m not gonna devour it like you. Jesus. Savor things.” Jason took another big lick and Dick swallowed hard.

“I know when to savor things…” He ate the last of his cone in one bite, before standing up.

“Where the hell are you going? Your city awaits?” Jay huffs a bit, not looking towards the older man as his tongue flicked out again.

“I… wasn’t planning on going back to Blüdhaven tonight…”

“No? Where you going then?”

Dick leaped from his gargoyle to Jason’s, perching before him. Jay yelped and leaned back, flailing his arm in surprise. Dick grabbed his wrist before the ice cream cone could go flying and pulled it towards him, taking a lick. “Mmmm…”

“Hey! That’s mine!”

“Jeeze, Jason, learn to share.” Dick licked his lips.

“I don’t get neapolitan very often…”

Dick rolled his eyes and pushed Jay’s hand back towards his own face. Jason took another big lick, his tongue dragging over the ice cream. Lifting his eye up to gaze at Dick’s face through his domino, Jason licked at his lips, grinning when he felt Dick’s hand tighten on his wrist.

“What’s wrong, Dickie? Still a bit hungry? Maybe you shoulda savored it more.”

“Like I said… I’ve got other things to savor…”

“Like?”

In answer, Dick leaned forward and kissed Jay lightly, tongue flicking out to lick the sugar sweet lips. Jason’s smile grew. “Think you’re going to distract me from my ice cream, Dickie? You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

“I can do that.” Dick twined his hand through Jay’s hair and kissed him, nipping at his lip when Jason just smiled and refused to kiss back. “Come on, you jerk.”

“You sai-Mmmph!” Dick took advantage of Jay’s parted lips and kissed him again, deepening it, tongue darting in to flick against Jay’s tongue.

“Mmmm, so sweet…” Dick murmured before deepening it further, gripping Jay’s hair tighter and pressing him into the kiss. Jay’s eyes slid closed under the domino and he kissed back, his tongue sliding into Dick’s mouth, tasting the mint ice cream the older man had devoured. His free hand moved to grip Dick’s hip, grasping onto the cloth there. Dick leaned into him, tilting Jay’s head back to change the angle, pressing his hand to Jay’s chest to steady himself.

Jay’s second hand gripped Dick’s shoulder, pulling him even closer as he nipped at Dick’s lips and then opened his mouth further to deepen the kiss, but Dick froze.

“Hey… Jay…?”

“Mmmm?”

“What happened to your ice cream…?”

Jay opened his eyes, “My what…?”

“Ice cream, Jay… You were holding ice cream with that hand…”

The man looked at the hand gripping Dick’s shoulder, sticky with drops of the dessert on the cloth, but the cone mysteriously gone. Dick peeked over the edge of the gargoyle. “Uh oh…”

“Aw crap… you don’t think it coulda killed someone from this high… do you…?”

“You probably shouldn’t wait to find out.”

“Yeah. No.” Jay pulled out a grapple gun, then reached out and pulled Dick closer, kissing him again. “See you at my place then.”

“That’s what I was planning on. Fly away, Little Wing.”

Red Hood leapt from the gargoyle, the sound of Nightwing’s laughter in his ears.


End file.
